Breath Of Life
by ReadingGirl96
Summary: What if you were so lost that you didn't even know who you were anymore? You where made in blood and war. Made to fight not to love. Made not to care and give in to the monster. This is my story how I become a vampire. I wish I always wanted right? Im not to good at summaries but please read! AU, OOC ,Mid New Moom, BellaXEdward


_**Hello to any readers who are stopping by to read my story! :) I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Summary : **_

_**What if you were so lost that you didn't even know who you were anymore? You where made in blood and war. Made to fight not to love. Made not to care and give in to the monster. This is my story how I become a vampire. I wish I always wanted right? AU, OOC (Only for a while) BellaXEdward **_

_**Rating: **_

_**This story is rated M for a reason. It will at times it will be dark, contain violence, lemons ( I still wondering about this one lol) , and other adult content. I really don't do PG. So if you aren't of age, you should not be reading this. :) **_

••• _**Breath of life ~~~~ Chapter 1 •••**_

Pain. Red hot smearing pain. Screams echo in the silence. Those screams are mine. I'm in hell. Someone please make this stop!

"Remember." said a voice that was familiar, yet out of reach. Remember what? More pain flows through my body. Lava slowly burning.

Darkness takes me under.

* * *

The pain is lessing; slowly receding from my arms and legs. Oh thank god!

I scream as my heart beats wildly, stuttering to keep its rhythm. The pain is increasing by each passing second. Dear god please stop. I cry out. With one final tump my heart ceased to beat as well as the pain.

Sounds and smells flooded my senses. Birds, small squeaks of mice, and a small ticking sound. Smells of wood, mold, and smoke hit me all at once. My eyes flash open only to close to the bright light. What happened to me? Where am I? Quicker than a blink, I'm up against the wall with a deep growl escaping my throat.

"Stand down, newborn." A male's voice rang out in the dark. My eyes flash to the voice.

"Who are you?" My bell like voice calls out.

"Stand down." Growling I press my back closer to the wall my instincts going wild. What to do? Run? Fight? I keep my eyes on the shadow where the voice was.

"It will do you no good to fight, newborn." A woman with black hair, tanned skin and shocking red eyes came out of the shadows. "Stand down, now!" The authority ran clear in her voice.

Like hell I will bitch. I not going down without a fight. Lowering down into a crouch I know I'm ready to right. A 5'9" dark blond man comes out of the shadows to stand next to the woman with the same blood red eyes.

"I really didn't what it to come to this." The woman sighs as she crouches along with the boy.

I can still run. I can make it. Make it to the door. _No, _my instincts shout at me. _We will stand and fight. _I make the first move. I run toward the boy my feet push off the floor clawing at his face once we our bodies knock together.

"Riley! Get control of her! Now!"

Riley growls and pushed me off sending me crashing to the wall. I get up and head toward him again. I'm hit from the side, sending me face down to the floor. _Get your feet under you and flip her off. _Trying to do just that the girl leans down to my neck and whispers "Don't move an inch or you head comes off." I go deathly still as I feel her teeth biting the skin of my neck.

"Submit to me, newborn." I feel my body go limp at her command. "Very good." She coos.

"Riley! Get her a drink. She's thirsty."

"Yes, Mistress." Riley walks out of the room leaving me and the woman alone.

"Now that was t so back was it hmmm?" She stands and somehow leaves me laying limply on the ground.

"Let me up, please." I say looking up at this black hair woman. She nods and I'm able to get in a sitting position when Riley walks back in.

That when I lost total control over myself with just a simple thump of a heart beat and a sweet smell. Growling and vicious snarling filled the room. what it was, glorious heaven. The sweet thick nectar flowed into my mouth lighting up my veins up with fire.

I cry out once the nectar stops. "No! No! Want more!" I whimper.

"Quiet! You'll get more later."

Like a rubber band I snap back into myself and stare in horror at what I had done. Blood. Blood was everywhere. In the carnage was a small girl about 15 her neck ripped open, eyes staring blankly into the sky and mouth wide open.

"Oh god! No! Oh god please don't tell me I did that!" I cry out.

"Get over it. _This_ -" she points at the dead girl - "is your life now. Get. Over. It."

I shake my head. "I _killed_ her?" My voice turns into a question. "What am I? Who are you?"

Riley grabs the girl's arm and shakes his head, "No, not now. She won't be able to handle it."

The woman looks at him "That's when you will handle it, Riley. Now let go of my arm."

Riley withdraws his hand and gives me a look. The dark hair woman makes her way to me bending down to the floor where I sit and takes my hands.

You're a vampire, Bella Swan."

•••••••••••

_**This is a simple short chapter for you guys. Please, please review! I will make my world so awesome and also make me write faster with every review! **_

_**Xoxox, ReadingGirl96**_


End file.
